


Mark

by AbhorrentGodliness



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Eve might not be the best assassin anymore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Gift Fic, Hate Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oops, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: The Railroad sends Eve, a trained assassin, to take care of Arthur Maxson — but things don’t exactly go according to plan.





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicah/gifts).

> This is a gift fic for nicah, who gave me so much feedback on my fic Call it a Woman’s Intuition that I wanted to repay her with a one shot with a plot of her choice!
> 
> I hope this turned out how you wanted it to, nicah! ❤️ Thanks so much for helping!

Sneaking onto a vertibird was much easier than she anticipated; the lancer wasn’t even paying attention when she hopped on and so she didn’t even have to use her stealth boy, and as soon as the arm extended from the Prydwen to grab onto the ‘bird, she took the guy out – a quick slice to his throat and he was gone within a matter of seconds, his blood pooling at his feet as he just slightly slumped forward. She’d been briefed on the layout of the ship and the detailed guard posts, so she knew the next part – and, by far, the hardest one relating to maneuvering around the ship – would be getting past the power armored guard that stood just outside the bulkhead leading into the command deck. But since it was late at night, it meant no one else was walking around the flight deck, which was good because it gave her more room to work.

With the press of a button, Eve’s stealth boy was activated, and she hopped out of the vertibird to silently make her way along the deck and toward the guard as they had their back to the wall. But as she grew closer, she quietly unsheathed the knife from her hip, circling in front of the armored soldier and to their side just enough to see the fusion core at the back of their power armor – and then suddenly thrusting the knife right into it.

She could almost _taste_ the panic and confusion that seeped from the guard as they realized their fusion core was destroyed while having no idea what happened. The minigun in their hand was dropped as they stepped a few paces away from the wall while Eve was sure to avoid where they moved, and they bent their arms behind them as if they could actually reach the now-destroyed fusion core. But Eve grabbed the knife, yanking it out – and that was when it hit the guard that they weren’t alone. They froze, their breath hitching in their throat as she could hear it abruptly stop through the helmet as they listened for footsteps or any sign that someone was around them. She sheathed the knife back onto her hip, however, before reaching behind her and wrapping her fingers around the railing on the walkway and jumping up, kicking her legs out so her boot-clad feet met the soldier’s back to catch them off guard. The kick was hard enough to send them stumbling, and then another kick was made that sent them toppling over the ledge.

Within seconds, their scream faded out and she was alone on the flight deck.

So far, so good.

Her stealth boy still had a few minutes left before it ran out and so she was quick to open the bulkhead, peeking inside to see if anyone was around. There was no one on the same level as her but she saw movement directly down the steps, which didn’t really matter because her goal was the ladder just ahead. Shutting the door behind her, the assassin made her way to her destination and climbed up.

Apparently, his room was supposed to be directly ahead of the ladder, but when she climbed to the top, she realized there weren’t any guards outside the door – which meant the man was cocky and either didn’t think he needed guards because he assumed his ship was secure enough or that he could take care of himself if someone were to try to take him out.

She’d read his file – he was, indeed, cocky. Both descriptions certainly fit.

A few soldiers were patrolling the main deck as she climbed up the ladder and moved to stand near his door, still in the cover of her stealth boy. Leaning in close to the bulkhead, she listened for any movement – there was nothing that she could hear, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t awake. Still, she waited to ensure no one around would see her open the door before she quietly turned the handle and pushed the barrier open – finding the room was engulfed in darkness. Eve then slipped in and shut it behind her, flipping off her stealth boy.

The light from her pip-boy was all she needed; it was bright enough to let her see but dim enough to keep from waking someone; and judging by the large body that was laying in the bed, back to her, she figured the light wouldn’t be bothering anyone too much, anyway.

She kept quiet as she approached, unholstering the silenced 10mm at her side while she studied the sleeping form in front of her. He slept without a blanket on a single bed – meaning he wasn’t married and likely never had been since a former wife would have probably meant he’d still have a double or larger – and his upper half was bare while loose pants were fitted on his lower half. She was close enough to be able to see dark scars that littered his back, likely from years of fighting as a soldier; he didn’t have a whole lot of hair atop his head, instead shaving it in a sort of down fade while leaving the top long, and she could see the side of a beard angled just along the edge of his jaw, both which fit the description she received. The majority of his face was hidden from her, however, but considering the rest of the description she’d received, she knew her mark was male, covered in scars, had brown hair with that sort of haircut, a thick beard, blue eyes, and was well-built. Thus far, he matched.

Part of her wanted to make sure he was actually her target just in case; it wasn’t that she was opposed to killing the wrong person on accident, really, but more that she wanted to make sure she didn’t leave the ship without taking out the person she was supposed to.

It didn’t really matter, though — she could just kill him and check to make sure he was the right person before moving on.

Eve raised her gun to his head but didn’t even get a chance to cock it before a hand grabbed her wrist and pushed upward while a foot connected with her stomach, sending her stumbling back with a loud _oof!_ The gun was released from her grasp, clattering to the floor as her mark was now up and awake, ignoring the weapon while he pulled himself to his feet.

“Too loud,” he snarled.

Her jaw dropped a little before she glared at him and pulled the knife from her hip; he threw his hands up, ready to defend himself before she charged – only to drop to the ground and spin, swiping her leg at his feet. He fell and he fell _hard,_ his large body hitting the metal floor with a loud _thud;_ and she was on him in an instant, straddling his hips with the knife at his throat.

“Arthur Maxson?” she asked, her voice as calm and collected as possible considering she’d been kicked in the abdomen. He had his hands up in her view while his eyes were watching her cautiously; but before she knew it, she was on her back, the knife having been knocked away and his legs now straddling her hips – and she didn’t even know how it happened.

”Sloppy,” he hissed.

He tried to grab her hands to pin them down, but she was quicker than him; she knew shoving her knee against his back wouldn’t work because he was too heavy, so instead she tucked her elbow between her side and his thigh before pushing herself slightly onto her side without exposing too much of her back. Maxson was shoved forward just slightly at that, landing on one hand and balancing on it and his knees while he still straddled her. Eve then crossed her far leg over her other one, hooking her foot over his as it was on the outside of her leg and then pulling it over her knee and between her legs since most of his weight was balanced on his knees, leaving his foot essentially weight-free and allowing her to trap it. From there, she pulled her right knee up toward her elbow, and since his foot was trapped between her legs, her own slipped right under his knee easily as she used her arms to push his leg back, sending him toppling onto both hands. Quickly, the assassin wrapped one arm around his side, fingers digging into the middle of his back as she rocked herself beneath him, making him take on her weight so she could shift, her leg pulling out free from between his and then both feet pressing against his thighs as she kicked off, sliding herself backward across the metal floor and out of his grasp.

He was… well, he was taken aback with the movement happening so fast and being unfamiliar with the technique that left him on his hands and knees; but he quickly pushed himself back to his feet at the same time she did.

The light from her pip-boy was bright enough to illuminate his face now, giving her a clear view of his features that allowed her to confirm he was, in fact, her target. The color of his eyes wasn’t easy to determine but she could see the deep scar that ran down his right cheek, disappearing into a thick beard – both features matching the report she was given and erasing any doubts she had that the man before her might not be Arthur Maxson.

But what the report _didn’t_ give her was his age – and despite the scars and stress lines that plagued his face and the title that inaccurately described him, he was young. _Very_ young. And that was… slightly unsettling. Why would the Railroad send her to take out someone so young? Someone younger than _her?_

Maxson charged her and she was caught off guard, his much larger body colliding with hers as his shoulder connected with her chest, her back being sent into the wall right behind her. Thankfully, he’d only shoved; but as soon as she hit the metal and the wind was knocked out of her, he went in to grab her. Eve ducked as she was trying to catch her breath, moving out of his reach, but he tried to grab in the direction she moved – and instead caught her tied-up hair, making her grit her teeth as he yanked her toward him, her back going to his chest and his arms wrapping around her entire frame.

“Reckless,” he growled as he tried to hold her still against him, and she was growing quite irritated with the descriptors he seemed to be using for her actions. What was truly reckless, however, was pulling her so close to him when he wasn’t wearing shoes while she had boots on; and so when she stomped the heel of her boot down on his foot, he let out a loud curse before pulling his foot back, his hold on her loosening just slightly. That was when her elbow went straight back into his ribs, bringing out another curse from him that caused his arms to release her completely.

As an assassin, she had to be flexible and think quick on her feet, so when her knife and her gun were both out of reach, her eyes were quick to dart around to see what she could use as a makeshift weapon. Her pip-boy only lit up part of the room bright enough for her to see what was nearby, but since they were close to the door, she was able to see a few things that hung on the back of it by a hooks – one being a belt.

Perfect.

Eve darted around him, dodging when he tried to grab her again before snatching the belt off the door. He’d turned to face her then, preparing himself for whatever she was about to dish out – but apparently not ready for the belt in her hand. His eyes flicked down to it before raising back to her face, and she took that moment to give him a toothy grin before taking her turn to charge him, this time kicking the side of his knee hard enough to send him into a kneeling position. Immediately, the assassin looped the belt around his neck as she spun around his side, her back ending up against his just as he pushed himself to stand again – but then she crossed the straps just above where her hands were at and released all of her weight so his throat was holding up every single pound of her body weight.

But the man was strong – and he stood tall despite the sounds of him struggling to breathe filling the room. He stumbled forward a little, his hands clawing at the belt and her feet occasionally having to touch the floor to make sure he didn’t topple backward on top of her.

And then there was a knock.

Her eyes grew wide.

“Elder Maxson? Is everything okay in there?”

They hadn’t been quiet during their fight – throwing one another around, the gun and knife clattering on the metal floor, loud thuds and bangs likely being heard by the night patrols on shift. But Eve was no stranger to getting out of things like this before; maybe not with the same tactic, but with a man as young as Maxson, it _had_ to be believable, right?

“Oh, god, yes!” she moaned loudly, trying to make it sound as realistic as possible despite how she was straining to keep him from slamming her into a wall, her feet pushing against it every time he tried to go backward. “Fuck me harder, Maxson! Make me cum all over your huge cock!”

There was a clear pause outside the door followed by a mumbled _’sorry, sir’_ before footsteps were receding, but just as they did, Eve had to plant her feet on the ground to keep him from trying to topple onto her on the floor.

“Jesus fuck, why won’t you just die already!?” she growled, only he took that moment to send her straight into the wall, face-first, a yelp escaping her as one of her hands lost its grip on the belt, releasing him from its hold. The Elder gasped for air and coughed as he stumbled away, falling to his hands and knees while she’d fallen to her back near the wall, disoriented from having the huge bulk of a man shove his entire weight against her into the metal so damn hard; she was certain her lip was busted as she suddenly began to taste copper.

But she regained herself quicker than him and as she turned her head to look at where he was, she noticed the gun nearby. Immediately, Eve was on her feet and snatching it up from the floor, breathing heavily as she slowly moved toward him. He was still on his hands and knees trying to breathe and so she pushed against his side with her boot, knocking him onto his back, his chest heaving with deep inhales. The assassin then straddled his hips and aimed the gun at his head, cocking it; his eyes met hers once more as he just huffed out a breathless laugh.

That was… not really the reaction she was expecting, though. She just cocked an eyebrow up.

“Just get it over with already,” he spat, one hand going to his chest as he rubbed his sternum, his fingers running through dark chest hair while he likely tried to soothe the ache in his lungs before she stole his life from him. But his acceptance of death was unusual and unnerving – most people she’d killed had begged for their lives when they knew their time had come. They’d fought back at first, sure, but when she won in the end, they always tried to bribe or bargain or beg her. But him? He just accepted his fate.

“Are you not afraid to die?” she asked.

“People like you have been trying to kill me since I was a child. Why should I be afraid to die when my death is inevitable?”

“Why would the Railroad want you dead?” she asked.

But he just huffed out a laugh again. “Do you even know who I am? What the Brotherhood of Steel is?”

“No.”

“You’re involving yourself in a war you know nothing about, aren’t you?”

Eve went quiet, her eyes studying him for a long moment as she seemed to come to an impasse. The young Elder beneath her was accepting his fate because people had been trying to kill him his entire life – her actions were nothing new. He’d come to expect people to sneak in his room to try to take his life, which was why he’d fought back so easily – and why he was so ready to die now, knowing he’d lost. But he was right: she knew nothing of him nor his organization and instead had just become involved with the Railroad because they promised to give her the best opportunity to help her find her son.

And so, for the first time, the assassin found herself unable to finish the job.

“Fuck,” she whispered, lowering the gun as her head fell back for a second before she looked down at him. “Consider yourself lucky,” she mumbled. But just as she was about to get off of him, his hand shot out and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, yanking her down to his level. She was about ready to punch him in the face, thinking she might have made a mistake in not shooting him, but when his lips clashed with hers – well, she had a much different reaction.

She made a small, surprised noise as he kissed her, and at first she didn’t even kiss back; her eyes went wide while she just sat there, hands on the floor on either side of him to hold herself up so their chests weren’t completely pressed together as the gun had been discarded somewhere again when she’d caught herself. But the moment she felt his tongue swipe along her bottom lip, she immediately fell into it, allowing him access to her mouth as she began to return his advances while her eyes fluttered shut.

Fuck, what was she doing? First, she wasn’t killing her mark and now she was making out with him? This wasn’t good.

His free hand went into her hair, fingers deftly pulling at the tie she was using to hold it up until the brown locks came loose and cascaded around their faces, in which he then threaded his fingers into them on the back of her head.

Oh, well. Fuck it.

When she pulled back, he almost didn’t let her, his fingers hanging onto the collar of her shirt as she sat up until he realized she was pulling it up; and when he released her, she pulled it up and all the way off, tossing it to the side before reaching behind herself and unclasping her bra, then tossing that away, too. His hands were immediately on her breasts, groping and squeezing and they fit perfectly into his palms.

Maxson was already hard beneath her, she could feel it, and she found herself grinding down on him. But she was caught off guard when he pulled her back down so their bare chests were pressed together and he flipped them over, his body now on top of hers and his teeth clamping down on her collarbone, making her gasp before releasing a moan. One of her hands went to the back of his neck, nails digging into the skin as she held his face against her clavicle, demanding more attention there as his hips were grinding against her clothed pussy, creating friction she was now craving more of.

He started undoing her belt as his lips trailed down to her chest, taking one of her nipples between his lips and sucking on it just as her belt came undone; and when he moved over to the other nipple, sucking it for a few seconds before releasing it until both were pebbled, her belt and jeans were unbuckled and unbuttoned, allowing him to pull them and her underwear down her legs, leaving her naked aside from the pip-boy on her arm that provided the only light in the room.

Immediately, his face was between her legs, his tongue flicking against her clit and making her gasp and spread her legs wider for him when he sucked it between his lips; and a single finger slipped into her cunt before he moaned against her. She’d had a dry spell since she’d been frozen – more worried about finding her son than finding a good lay; and since she’d been in cryofreeze for over two hundred years, as well as having not fucked anyone since she’d been free for the past few months, that meant she wasn’t used to having anything inside her anymore.

And he must have noticed how tight she was from it.

His finger did slow movements at first, thrusting in and out and soon speeding up, eventually adding a second as he kept sucking on her clit, making her moan while her back arched from just how goddamn _good_ he was with his mouth. His free arm pulled her by her hips so she was closer to him, and then canted her hips up with her legs pushed more toward her chest so he didn’t have to strain his neck as much, and it made her groan from how he was manhandling her. She certainly enjoyed it.

But Eve found herself getting close already, her breathing beginning to speed up and her moans growing a little higher pitched as he increased the pace he was fucking her with his fingers while he sucked on her clit, flicking his tongue against it as it was in his mouth. She lifted her head after a moment, looking down at him – only to be met by his own gaze, in which that sent her straight over the edge.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned, her back arching as her pussy spasmed around his fingers while he helped her ride it out. When she became sensitive, however, he released her clit but kept his fingers in her, slowly thrusting them in and out, keeping her wanting more. But he didn’t even give her an entire minute before he was at it again, eating her cunt like it was the last meal he’d ever get; this time, however, a third finger was added, all three crooking and the pads finding that bundle of nerves deep inside – and she almost came right then and there. Instead, it took a couple seconds after he did it, her back arching once more as she moaned even louder, releasing expletives within the noises.

Maxson finally pulled away then, sliding his fingers out before giving one last lick along her folds and then pushing himself to his feet.

“On your knees,” he ordered. She obeyed, getting onto her knees in front of him and immediately pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles, which he just stepped out of and kicked them away. Her eyes were on his cock before she wrapped her fingers around it – he was uncut and _thick;_ about average in length, she guessed, but his girth was anything but that.

Eve started stroking him, moving her hand slowly at first before she pulled his foreskin back and took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking while her hand pumped the rest of his shaft. But he took the initiative of pulling her hair back and out of her face, using his hand as the tie that had once held the locks in place on the back of her head, and then using that as his way of guiding her head back and forth to take more of him.

Her free hand placed on his thigh while her other stroked the part of his cock that she wasn’t getting into her mouth, but when he tugged that one away by the wrist, only to guide her head down further so more of him was pushed in, she had to brace herself by digging her fingers into both of his legs. He slowly pushed more and more in each time he guided her down, and she swallowed whenever he went near her gag reflex, but she hadn’t actually sucked dick in so long, so she was fairly rusty and trying to get the hang of it again.

But he didn’t seem to mind because he was just doing what he wanted by taking it to the next level. Both of his hands were in her hair as he held her head still while he started fucking her mouth; she left it open wider than his girth as he hit the back of her throat over and over, low groans rumbling from his chest when he pulled her nose against his groin, making her deepthroat him so his sac was pressed into her chin. And once he released her, she gasped for air, strings of saliva leading from her mouth to his cock.

“Keep going,” he ordered before pulling her back onto him and fucking her mouth again. One of her hands slid to his hip, nails digging into his flesh as she dragged down, leaving behind deep, red welts and slightly torn skin. He hissed from the scratches before pulling her face flush against his groin again, groaning low in his chest as she gagged around him. But he pulled her off and up to her feet by her hair, keeping hold of the brown locks as he crashed their mouths together in a another rough kiss.

The assassin bit his lip hard, tugging until she released it and let it snap back against his gums, and his response was a low growl as he released her hair, only to lean down just enough to grab the back of her thighs and lift her up so she had to wrap her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. Immediately, he had her back against the wall, their hips flushed together so he was rubbing his length along her folds just as her mouth went to his neck, biting into the skin.

Maxson shifted his hips, however, and began pushing into her – and just as she felt the head enter her cunt, she bit down hard on his throat just where his pulse point was, making him groan when he started easing in. It was almost a warning, telling him if he started pushing in too hard and hurt her, she’d tear his fucking throat out with her own teeth if she had to. And maybe he understood the warning or maybe he just wasn’t the type of man to shove himself in like that, she wasn’t really sure, but either way, he eased in until they were flush together.

After that, he gave a few test thrusts before she finally released his skin; and then it was game on.

Eve pulled him into another rough kiss as he adjusted his hold on her thighs and started moving his hips, setting a moderate pace at first. But after she bit his lip again, breaking the skin and tugging before allowing it to snap back against his gums like before, Maxson pulled his hips back and snapped them against her, making her cry out from a cocktail of pain and pleasure. He sought that noise again – slamming into her in the same way over and over, trying to find the spot he’d hit that made her mewl; and once he hit it again – once he made her cry out for the second time – he set a brutal pace, their hips slapping together as his mouth went to her throat, biting and sucking the skin.

After leaving a mark that would surely turn into a sizeable bruise she’d need to figure out how to explain to Deacon and Desdemona – on top of why Maxson wasn’t dead – he spoke into her ear with a low, husky tone that was so close to a growl it almost made her shiver just from the sound of it.

“Do you do this often? Fuck the people you’re supposed to be killing?”

Eve dug her nails into the back of his neck. “No, but I’m starting to regret leaving you alive.”

He snapped his hips against her particularly hard, making her jaw drop as she moaned; he took that opportunity for one of his hands to release her thigh, three fingers getting shoved into her open mouth as he pulled his face away from her neck just enough to watch her reaction. They weren’t shoved in far enough to gag her, so she just closed her lips around them and sucked hard, dragging her tongue around and between the digits to get them as wet as possible. She could taste herself on them — the tang of her own pussy where his fingers had been buried not that long ago; and when he slid them free, that same hand was pushed between their bodies, only to rub his fingers against her clit.

At the same time, he praised her, his voice almost a purr. “Good girl.”

It just pissed her off.

The nails on the back of his neck dug in more, leaving crescent shapes in his skin while her other hand grabbed his throat, fingers squeezing just slightly. “I’m not your fucking dog,” she growled before releasing him, but he just grinned some lopsided grin at her, instead snapping his hips again and making her yelp. That, combined with the way his fingers were rubbing against her clit, started pushing her toward the edge.

At least until he pulled his hand away.

Some sort of pathetic noise escaped her throat that she knew she’d hate herself for making later, but Maxson hooked his hand beneath her thighs again and pulled them away from the wall, carrying her over to the table that sat in the middle of the room and roughly dropping her onto it on her ass, then pressing a hand in the middle of her chest to shove her down onto her back. His cock had slipped free when he dropped her down, but he took no time to push it back in, letting out a low moan when he did – and it was accompanied by one of hers.

“So fucking tight,” he growled, pushing her thighs wide open while he held one of them down with one hand and the other began stroking up her side to her breast, groping and squeezing as he began thrusting again.

“Do you have to keep talking?” she groaned, her free leg wrapping around his waist to pull him slightly closer to her so he could go deeper with each thrust.

“You don’t like when I talk?” he asked, that same lopsided grin appearing on his face as he stared down at her.

“I’d prefer it if you’d just keep fucking me without the commentary.”

His hand slid down between her legs, thumb rubbing at her clit in rough, fast circles while he snapped his hips against her again. “Probably should have just killed me, then.”

She wanted to respond but he shifted his hips and his cock started hitting that bundle of nerves inside her at the perfect angle; pairing that with how he kept rubbing her clit – it was sending her over the edge so fucking quickly. She felt herself getting there, her head tipping back as her legs pulled closer to her chest, pussy tightening around him.

And maybe his words helped _a little._

“You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you? Yeah, there you go.”

Eve moaned, her back arching as she tipped over the edge, coming undone.

It seemed at that point he was done caring about making her cum again and started chasing his own release. Both of his hands went to her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the table so her ass was hanging off it a little while he started pounding into her harder. Maxson kept a steady rhythm at first and it was actually building her up to cum again despite how he wasn’t even touching her clit; and she could tell he was starting to get close when his breathing changed. He was huffing like a bull, the rhythm in his hips faltering even when he was trying to fuck her harder; but soon he stopped pulling out as much and just started with a shorter, faster pace that nearly had her singing because he was hitting that spot over and over in rapid succession.

“Gonna cum for me again?” he asked, but his voice was breathless, and it sounded _good._ “Yeah, you’re gonna cum for me again.”

The new pace had her doing just that, her back arching just like before as she nearly _screamed_ from the intensity of her orgasm; but he pulled out only a few seconds later before she felt his cum landing on her stomach, a low moan escaping from deep in his chest as he reached his climax.

They remained still at first, both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths and regain themselves. Maxson seemed to do so first, mumbling something about getting a cloth before he moved around the room, eventually coming back to her and wiping her stomach clean of his spend, then tossing the rag to the side. She kept her eyes on him as he went and grabbed his underwear and pants to pull them on, running a hand through his hair after.

But one glance at her and he gave her an impatient look. “Get dressed and get out.”

Well, he didn’t need to tell her twice. Eve hopped off the table and snatched each article of clothing off the ground, tugging them on. She found her knife, sheathing that at her hip, but she was missing her—oh. When she turned, Maxson had her gun in his hand, though his arm was at his side. They locked eyes for a long moment before he raised his arm, the barrel pointing down and the grip facing her. It was… confusing, to say the least. She didn’t expect him to just give her the gun back since that put him at an enormous risk, but rather to just kill her instead since he’d gotten a good fuck out of it after surviving her assassination attempt. Still, she wasn’t complaining; she took the gun and put it back into its holster.

With one last look over, the assassin turned and went to the door, flicking the light of her pip-boy off and about to turn her stealth boy on – at least until he spoke again.

“Just so you know,” he began; she paused but didn’t turn around, “If I ever see you again, I will kill you without hesitation. Don’t think us fucking tonight changes that.”

Without a word, Eve activated the stealth boy and left.


End file.
